The Gundam Wing Tenshi!
by Suzie Tsurugi White Tiger Naku
Summary: "I don't care what method you five use just as long as you get me the sailor scouts""But clearly there-""No buts Winner now get packing you five leave tonight.""Yes Ma'am". GW SM cross over. Written by me and my friend Akito.
1. Getting the misson and snooping

Lori: Bored…this came in my mind

Akito: And Lori asked me to help her.

Heero: I don't think I'm gonna like this..

Duo: Speak for yourself 'Ro

Lori: someone do the exclaimer.

Suzie: Lori and Akito don't own gundam wing or sailor moon or any of the characters except their own characters and the plot. This is a humor/romance story and the rating is T. Some chapters will be rated M and will have some hurt/comfort/angst moments. She doesn't want any flames so keep them to yourself. Pairings are 01xOC, 02xOX, 03xOC, 04xOC, and 05xOC. Some chars will be OOC.

Lori: Thank you Suzie. Chaz! On with the story!

Chaz: Ok!

Summary: "I don't care what method you five use just as long as you get me the sailor scouts""But clearly there-""No buts Winner now get packing you five leave tonight.""Yes Ma'am"

* * *

><p>"I don't care what method you five use just as long as you get me the sailor scouts"<p>

"But clearly there-"

"No buts Winner now get packing you five leave tonight."

"Yes Ma'am"

Une left, rather upset at the team's unwillingness to help her obtain the Salior Scouts. Duo kicked his feet up onto the desk, sighing deeply.

"Seriously, what's so important about these Salior Scouts anyway..? " He asked.

Quater shrugged and looked away slightly," It seems like Une won't tell us for our own good..." he replied, shifting thru papers on his desk slowly.

"Sure... She's just working us like dogs.. Seriously, she needs to lighten up abit..."

"Remember what happened the last time you said that about her and she heard you?" Trowa asked, looking through the files on Une's desk.

"It wasn't pretty Maxwell" WuFei said,leaning against the wall, "I don't even see why she wants us to go after a bunch of onnas in the first place." He said then asked, "Hey where's Yuy?".

They looked over and saw Heero on Une's computer.

"Heero what are you doing?" Trowa asked. He got worried about his friend and team mate from time to time

Heero face was a mixture of solemness and harshness," She has files on them..." he said, typing in somethings here and there. Duo blinked,"Oh seriously?" he asked, walking over.

"Says here, one of them has violent habits.. name fits .. Sailor Havoc..." he said, gesturing to the others.

"Better come and look at this... Looks pretty important..." Duo added.

Trowa, Quater, and WuFei walked over to them and looked over Heero's shoulder.

"Hey there says one is always hopeful. Her name fits too..Sailor hope" Trowa said.

"Hey Heero list of the names of the sailor scouts" Quater said,taking out a note book and a pen. Trowa just couldn't help but shake his head at how prepared Quater could be at times.

"This is a waste of time Yuy. They're just onnas. What's so special about them?" WuFei asked. He looked annoyed by the fact of what's going on and that they were stuck with the mission

Heero typed in 'photos' and scrolled downwards. Rows opon rows of pictures, most of them taken from afar and in battle.

"What's that.." Duo pointed to a small picture. Heero clicked it and it became large, under the picture it said: Salior Havoc and Ice, Flamed Ice... Mixture of flame attack and ice attack. Both the girls looked horriblely beaten and worn out. Duo blinked and stared at the picture, shocked.

"Talk about anger manage meant." Duo added offly

"Seems like we found someone who's temper is worse then Heero's" Trowa said.

Quater was just writing the information down in his note book. WuFei rolled his eyes then glared at Trowa.

"You're really surprised Barton? All onnas have bad tempers" He said.

"Coming from the man who thinks this is a waste of time" Quater chipped in, not looking up from his note book for a minute.

Heero gave Trowa an irratent glance then typed in somthing else, pulling up footage of a recent battle. He turned up the volume, the girl's appeared from the left side of the screen and the first one to talk was Salior Ice,"... Talk about public proprety damage..." she looked at Havoc, who stuck her tongue out. It was peirced,"Seriously..." she added. The others smiled.

"Ready?" Ice asked. They all nodded, "Lets goo.." they seperated. The screen spilt into five different screens, all fighting different enemires. Ice stood in front of her enemy, sizing them up with only a small glance. Salior Havoc smirked and wagged a finger a it, taunting and mocking it. The others took the same approach as Salior Ice, not all as reckless and as carefree and Havoc.. She was always the crazy one.

Trowa looked at one of the screens and saw Sailor hope. He pointed to the screen she was in.

"Heero who's this one?" He asked. Hope really didn't look like a fighting type. Quater kept his attention on Sailor Dark Rose. He noted that she looked like a real shy person who hated fighting. WuFei glanced at Sailor Amethyst. He thought that she looked weak and wasn't going to last long fighting in heels. He lightly rolled his eyes.

The battle had begun, Amethyst dodged the attacks with ease. Playing the enemy as a puppet of sorts, though she was the one moving it was the beast the followed. Another roared and smacked the ground in a clear warning that it wasn't playing around, Dark Rose shifted slightly and with a snap of her fingers vines appeared. Havoc dodged an attack, with an automatic twist in mid air and winked at it playful with a quick flick of a wrist dark blue flames wrapped around it. Sailor Hope looked around, there was silence then all of the sudden the breast broke up from the ground. Hope jumped up with amazing speed and looked at it with a soft glace. Sailor Ice had already had her movements planned out, she had already turned the ground into ice. She shifted gracefully on the ice as if skating, the beast however appeared. Slipping and sliding across the iced ground idiotically.

Duo and the others watched in awe at the screen as they watched the battle. Duo had wide eyes, Trowa dropped what ever he was holding, Quater dropped his pain, WuFei was in shock, and Heero looked impressed. It seems like the phrase "Don't judge a book by it's cover" fitted the sailor scouts quite well in this situation they were watching.

Havoc had already set the beast a blaze, it flailed and whined and flipped over a time or two. She licked her lips, the piercing on her tongue gleaming. She flicked her wrists upward once more, drawing to large balls of flame. She smiled girlishly and said,"Welcome to Havoc's hell.." and without a word sent the two flames at the beast. It exploded, sending out a sickly dark red onto everything around it. Dark Rose fixed her hair and shifted slightly, buds blooming on the vines. Once in full bloom began to whip and tie around the beast, the thorns ripping into it's oddly colored flesh. THe vines and held it tightly until it stopped moving all together. THe beast, which looked close to a large mutated dog charged for Salior Ice and just as it was about to strike ice and peirced it's chest and exited out of it's back. THere was a whimper then silence. Amethyst had the beast following her every move, and with laying finger on it and pushed it off a cliff. It roar loudly and then "..." nothing but the roar echoed through the empty cavern. Salior Hope back flipped and with a simple wave of a hand the beast had stopped, it's leg grew weak and it toppled over.

Their eyes went wide. They were in shock.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who saw that" Duo asked.

"You're not. She took it down with out even touching it!" Trowa said. Quater only stared at Sailor Dark Rose. Heero looked like he was drooling at Sailor Ice. They heard a thud. WuFei had past out after watching Amethyst in action and fell hard to the ground in shock.

"... Whats this..." Salior Ice said looking into it's fur, she reached down and pulled something out. "..." she and tossed it away in a jerking motion, an explosion... From evey angle visiable sent the Salior scouts flying backwars. " Hck!" Salior Havoc spit blood onto the ground. She stumbled upwards, and closed her eyes she murmured something shot a brust of flame into the air. From the other cameras the Salior seemed to be doing much better than Havoc, being caught in an exploision in all. They all turned their heads, noticing the flare like flame. THey headed towards it, switfly and gracefully. Havoc began towards the brunt body of the monster she had defeated," He-!" Salior Ice called then stopped.

".. You made a mess as usual..." Hope said softly. Salior Havoc looked towards the others, spitting out some more blood.

".. You alright?" One of them asked. She nodded,"I think we've gotta problem though.. an offical challange ..." Havoc stated, pulling out a jewel from the bloodly mess. " Whats that?"

"It seems like some sort of Jewel" Ice said,walking over to Havoc.

"Maybe it's the baddies calling card." Dark Rose said.

"Like when a rapist will hang his victims underwear on a line like a flag" Hope said softly.

"Well what ever it is it's evidence now. We should have Sailor Moon and the others look at it" Ice said,taking out a ziplock back for the jewel to go in.

Havoc blinked as the the jewel flung back towards her and away from Ice.

"What the fuck..." She said, taking it into her hands again. She blinked once and closed her eyes the jewel began to glow akwardly, she opened her eyes again.

"Yep... Just as i thought..." she said, brushing past the girls,"It reacts to my train of thought... If i focus it reacts automatically..." she said then looked at Hope,"And rapist do not do that... they keep the under wear and they sure as hell do not do that..." she said a-matter a factly. She sighed and rolled it between her fingers.

"Lets go..." and that they had vanished, and the video footage came to an end.

"Not all rapist keeps thir victims underwear" Duo said.

He got several weird looks at him rom his friends.

"What? It's the truth" He said.

"Anyways Heero type in Sailor Moon and see what we get" Trowa said,changing the subject. Quater looked like he was gonna have a heart attack and WuFei was just waking up.

"Ow my head" He groaned,getting up. WuFei rubbed his head

Heero nodded and typed it in, Salior Moon... He pulled up pictures of her and other salior scouts popped up as well. Qauter looked at WuFei and shook his head "You missed it... Aparently those onnas... fought pretty well..." he said, poking Wufei with his foot.

"So what do you wanna know about Salior Moon?" Heero asked Trowa, staring at the screen.

"If my calculations are correct then they should all live in the same area so it should make it easier to look for them" Trowa said,looking at the screen.

"Winner stop poking me with your damn foot" WuFei said as he sat in a near by chair. Duo was staring at the screen with Trowa then noticed something.

"Uh aren't we supose to be packing for tonight?" He asked

Heero blinked, Oh yeah..." he said, pushing away from the desk and closing out of the screens.

"Well i suppose we better start packing... We've got hunting to do tomorrow..." he said, standing. Then all walked out and headed down the hall quietly without a word to one another. It was easy to tell that they were thinking about the Salior Scouts...

"Am I the only one who found it weird that the sailor scouts were talking about rapists?" Duo asked. He was a bit disturbed by that fact.

"No" Quater said "It creeped me out some. It really did".

"Me too" Trowa said,tapping his foot. WuFei didn't say anything at all

Heero looked back at them, his face serious. "We're off the rapisst topic.. starting now. Now shut up and focus..." he said strictly. He looked forward again and sighed, rubbing his wrists slightly as he began to think. " ..." there was an akward silence that fell apon them as they walked.

Duo leaned a little bit into Quater and Trowa "Hey guys?" He whispered.

"What is it Duo?"

"Yeah Duo what is it?" Trowa whispered.

"How much you wanna bet that 'Ro gets laid on this mission?"

"20"

"50. Wait with or with out being drunk?"

"With out"

"40"

"What are you idoits talking about now..." Heero asked, looking back at them. Unusually pissed. "We have to stay focused... you guys know that right.. fight any of you get brunt to death by the crazy girl with the tongue peircing.. it's not my fault ..." he remarked. sighing deeply.

"Oh like you could take on the Ice user" Duo said.  
>"Guys come on let's not do this" Quater said.<p>

"Yeah this is gonna be a pointless fight" Trowa said.

"I say let them fight. Yuy might kill Maxwell this time" WuFei said. Trowa thunked WuFei on the back of the head as he glared at him.

"Ow!" WuFei said

"Hey at least i wont get mocked while my ass is getting kicked. The fire user is rude and she might just make a bloodly mess of you ..." Heero said, stepping up towards Duo.

"I'd rather burn to death then get my ball froze off 'Ro. I'll atleast be a man if I die" Duo said, walking towards his japanese friend. "Besides if you ask me you really need to get laid or atleast get that pole out of your ass" He added

"Up yours Duo.."

"S my D 'Ro.."

TBC

* * *

><p>Lori: Well I think that went good<p>

Akito: Same

Duo: You guys are evil

Heero: With a capital E

Chaz: Read and Review please

Suzie: Onna means Woman in chinese


	2. Scouts,Randomness,past revealing and cat

Lori: Hooray for chapter 2!

Akito: Even though we only got one review

Lori: Oh be quiet. On with the chapter!

Chaz: Ok!

* * *

><p>Duo softly yawned as he and the others walked around Tokyo. It was a really bright day but it seems like they were lost.<p>

"Ok this is the 4th time with past this ice cream store" Duo said, pointing to said store, "For the love of god someone ask for directions!"

A girl with long black hair walked out of the ice cream store, humming softly. She walked slowly, contently past them. Her eyes were a greenish blue, she didn't seem to notice them. Heero sighed deeply and said, "You can ask her Duo, since you're coming up with such bright ideas..." he said, standing back along with the others to watch what he'd do.

"Ok then" Duo said and walked over to the girl.

"Excuse me miss but can you help me? Me and my pals are looking for Juuban Odyssey apartments. We're new here and we're pretty much lost" Duo explained then waited for a reply from the girl

'_Maybe I might need to repeat that in Japanese_' he thought

"Oh! I'm heading there right now.. I live there... You guys can walk with me with want to..." she replied, smiling cutely. She began walking without them, "Please hurry up though..." she said softly. She giggled and turned away, walking down the street quietly.

Duo motioned for the others to follow him and started to follow the girl

"Thank you for showing us the way we really appreciate it" Duo said "My name is Duo Maxwell and these are my friends, Heero Yuy, Quater Winner, Trowa Barton and Wuffers Chang" He added.

WuFei growled, "It's WuFei not Wuffers!"

Akito smiled "I'm Akito..Akito Nanashi.." She said then quickened her pace,as if the guys weren't there

Duo managed to keep up with her "So how long have you been living here?" He asked

Akito stopped licking her ice cream,some of it started to drip down her hand "For a while now..about 5 years.."

"That's cool" Duo said. Quater was taking in as sights as he could on his camra. Trowa couldn't help but notice that Heero was walking slow. He slowered his pace and leaned into heero and whispered "Ok Heero what's wrong?"

"I can tell that you're not from around here" Akito said,licking her hand and the cone "Mind if I ask where you're from?" She asked. Heero shrugged and looked at the sky

"America." Duo answered,smiling brightly

"Heero come on you know can tell me anything I'm your friend" Trowa whispered

Heero didn't say anything and kept staring at the sky.

"America huh? I've been there once. It was nice" Akito said.

"Well when you've been there for as long as I have it starts to get boring. The only of us who's Japanese is 'Ro and he hardly talks" Duo said. Trowa sighed and rubbed his head

"Well it's quite simple why he won't talk" Akito said. Heero looked at Akito questionaly. He was far back but he could hear her faintly

Trowa looked at Akito then at Heero and said "Heero would it kill you to open up?"

Akito stopped walking then walked over to Heero. They stared at each other for a while before Akito flicked his forhead "..Baka.." She said. Heero smiled and chuckled dryly.

Duo and the others looked at them. For a few minutes all was quiet then trowa asked "Heero what the heck was that about?"

"I think you owe us an explination"

"What Quat said"

Heero looked at them and didnt say a thing,"None of your business..." he finally said. Akito smiled and giggled slightly, eating the rest of her cone and licked her fingers.

"We have an understanding i suppose.." Akito interupted.

"Heero Yuy I will never understand you or your brain" Trowa said then he rubbed his temples.

"I don't think anyone of us will Trowa" Quater said. Before Duo could say something a guy wearing a black jacket and black pants on a red motorcicle pulled up next to them. He flipped up the visor part of his helmet, reviling some dirty blond hair and green eyes "Hey Akito Nita wanted me to tell you that.." The guy started but then stopped when he saw Heero

"Holy crap are my eyes playing tricks on me?"

Akito shook her head and smirked,"Nope, it isnt your eyes... " she said, walking over and and leaned against the the bike slightly.

She laughed, "So what did Nita want you to tell me anyway?" she asked.

"Nita wanted me to tell you that today's meeting has been moved over to her place since more people then expected are coming" The guy said then looked at Heero and pointed at him

"You! Where the hell have you been all these years? You owe me a damn explination or I'm telling Nita where you are right now!" He said and took off his helmet, revealing his short dirty blond hair

Akito's glance harshened she reahced over to him and snagged his cell phone, glaring at him. "Shh!" she hushed him and patted his head. She leaned over and whipered something into this ear, and stuck her tongue out slightly.

"Go ahead, i'll be over soon... tell Nita.. I'll be a little late..." she kept his phone and smirked. Heero looked at the dirty blond and looked away slightly.

"Ok" He said then put on his helmet and looked at Heero

"Your ass is safe for now but trust me Nita will find out that your back" He stated and drove off. Duo and the others just stood there in shock and confused. Things were quiet for a while. No one saying anything.

Akito growled and glared as the biker drove away.

"Oi... that dumb ass... " she said, rubbing her temples and pacing back and forth for a moment.

"Supid, stupid, stupid..." she murmured. They all watched her and she looked at Heero and they both sighed.

"For the love of god will someone please tell me what just happened,who that was,how Heero knows him and what's going on!" Quater snapped.

Duo and WuFei quickly hid behind Trowa,shaking. Quater was scary when he snapped and was pissed

Akito glared death at Quater,"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she snapped back, stepping up.

She looked at him," Your the smart one, put two and two together dumbass.." she said, one hand on her hip. Heero was silence, staring blankly at Quater.

Trowa pulled Quater back by his collar "Please forgive him. Quater's patence can only go for so long" He explained.

Duo poked his head out of his hiding spot "Besides 'Ro hardly tells us anything about his past. He won't even open up to us"

Akito looked at Heero, he shrugged and said,"Mato-chan.. i really dont know how to say it..."

Akito rose her eye brow."No one calls me by my middle name anymore Hee-kun..." she replied, shrugging. "COme on.. we're almost there anyway..."

The four of them glared at Heero. If looks could kill, Heero would be in 40 layers of hell right now. Right now Trowa was glad Heero wasn't paying attention when he was giving the others latin lessons. Trowa figured he would start the conversation with Duo and the others

"_Ok who wants to bet that Heero use to live here?_" He whispered.

"_50_"

"_80_"

"_100_"

"Pfft, 340 ..." Akito said, looking at them. She looked pissed as well,"Will you people stop fighting and glaring like girls who just got fucked by the same guy..." she said,"You wanna know i'll tell you... Heero will let me..." she added softly, shifting and playing with the short skirt of her school uniform. "So... you guys gonna keep on bitchin'?" Heero looked and shrugged, looked down slightly. He seemed to be a tad bit upset.

They looked at Heero then pinched eachother to make sure they weren't seeing thinks. A few minutes passed before Quater thought of something then asked "When you said Nita you didn't mean Suzienita Tsurugi did you?"

Akito looked back, looking friendly,"Of-"

"Mato wasnt talking about anyone else..." Heero interupted rudely. Getting a forcful glare from Akito, whom them smiled and looked away.

"... She's just lazy.. call her Mato..." he said.

"Heero let her answer" Quater said then took out his wallet and pulled out a photo from it and showed it to Akito. It was of him when he was younger with a girl who had short brown hair,wearing a blood red short sleeve shirt,a lavender skirt and a pair of tennis shoes. Around her neck with a black choker with a yellow bell on it. On her head was white and light blue car ears with the left ear pierces with a light blue bell. On Quater's head was white and purple cat ears. He pointed to the girl on the photo.

"This wouldn't happen to be the same Nita you were talking about would it?" He asked

Akito grinned, her teeth actually razor sharp. "Yeah, that'd be the Nita i was talking bout..." she blinked, looking. Her cell phone rang,

"Kyaa~ Konnichiwa.." she anwsered cutely. Her eyes went wide and she dropped her phone, it hit the ground with a thunk. She looked shocked, beyond shock. Terrorifed... She scrambled, picking up her phone. "... i-i i have to go... like now.." she murmured,"The aparments and right around the corner... It was nice to meet all of you..." she ran, turning quickly and runnning. She glanced back and then forward, shaking her head slightly.

Quater looked at Heero,putting the picture back in his wallet

"Heero...how do you know my cousin?" He asked. Duo come out from behind Trowa a little bit but WuFei stayed where he was,wondering what was so bad that cause Akito to drop her phone and to stutter

Heero shrugged and answered,"Well... we met cause of Mato... whom was a pretty popular little girl, past that.. we were great friends back when i use to live here..." he looked at WuFei.

"What do you think WuFei?" he asked, refering to the thing that was on both of their minds.

"I don't know what to think exactally" WuFei said, coming out of his hiding spot. Something else popped into Quater's head that made him ask "Heero what did you that would have Amara tell Suzie that you're back?"

Heero shrugged,"I didint say anything.. Mato was the one who told Amara not to say anything..." he replied. "Well WuFei.. there couldnt be something that important or scary to freak someone out that badly.. you and i both know that.." he added, as he started walking towards the apartment building.."What do you think Duo?"

"Heero think back. What was the last thing you did when you were little before you left here?" Quater asked. Duo didn't say anything. He was daydreaming about Akito and Sailor havoc

Heero stopped for a moment and thought,"I got into fight..." he finally said after what seemed like hours pasted. WuFei looked at Duo and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Maxwell..." he said, looking all to serious

"Oh god it wasn't with my cousin was it?" Quater asked,dreading what the answer would be.

Duo snapped out of his daydream "Huh?" He asked,blinking

"It was about your cousin.. it was with Mato though..." Heero said, shrugging as though it was unimportant.

"Yuy asked you what you thought about Akito... Maxwell you really are an idoit..." WuFei said.

"About my cousin? What exactally about Suzie was it about?" Quater asked.

"Oh. Sorry I spaced out Fei" Duo said,rubbing his head

Heero shook his head,"I dont know.. it was a long time ago..." he replied, yawning slightly.

"Spacing out about what?" WuFei quizzed quitely as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

Quater sighed "Please try to remember. It could be important Heero".

"Akito and Sailor havoc.." Duo said softly

Heero shook his head,"Quit with the questions..." he murmured.

WuFei raised an eye brow and stopped walking "What do you mean Maxwell?...Wait, pervert..."

Quater sighed and rubbed his temples "Look I promised Suzie I wouldn't say this to you but she thinks you stood her up when you didn't show up for her harp and singing recitle that you promised to go do. She's been upset eversince" He expalined.

"Not like that Fei!" Duo exclaimed,blushing madly

Heero sighed and shrugged again, now he was just acting like a heartless bastard. WuFei blinked,"Sure you were... sick. You pervert. You were probably think of you and those two onnas together... " he said, making a sickly face

Trowa had to hold Quater back to keep him from hitting Heero

"Quater calm down to kill him. Let Lita do it she can make it look like an accident" He said,not knowig that Heero heard him

"No I wasn't!" Duo said then he thumped WuFei on the back of his head

"Ow!" WuFei said,"Then what were you thinking?" he asked.

Heero looked at them,"And you never answered my question Duo.. What do you think made her run off like that?" he asked again, as they walking into the apartment building

"Just of Akito and Sailor Havoc" Duo said then turned to Heero and said "I don't know man. Maybe someone close to her got in a bad wreck or something"

"URAA!" Cars came to a loud stop, a large beast. Looking like a mutant snake was sliding down the rode, Salior Havoc close behind it. She was laughing like a manic, she always loved the trill of the hunt.

"AHAHA!~" she yelled, jumping from building to building.

WuFei looked,"Well i guess this is what you get for thinking to hard Maxwell..." he murmured. The beast turned to her, she stared back at it. She stuck her tongue out at it and licked her lips, purring loudly and giggling

"Well you can't fuss at me for not thinking Fei" Duo said. Sailor Ice was following her. She looked pissed

"I do not have time for this today" She said

"Oh it could be worse" Havoc said taking on the snake.

Ice sighed and went after the other monster with an ice staff. Half way into the battle the monster spotted the guys infront of the apartment complex. Duo gulped

"We're screwed. We're totally screwed. It was nice knowing you guys" He said

Havoc got front of them with her staff

"No one's dying today. Not on my watch" She said and stuff the flame staff into it's mouth "Move back this thing is gonna blow"

Duo and the others ran into the apartment complex. A few minutes later there was a large explosion and Sailor havoc flew past the guys and into the wall as the other monster ran off. Duo ran over to her and helped her out of the wall

"You ok?" He asked

"Yeah I'm fine. I usually do a lot worse" Havoc said then she ran out of the apartment complex. Sailor Ice was waiting outside for her

Havoc smirked at Ice,"Sorry about that... i ran into Hee-kun..." she murmured

Ice growled "Do **NOT **say that name around me. As far as I care he's dead to me"

Havoc shrugged," It's not his fault he couldnt make it... Kinda my fault actually..." she murmured akwardly

"He hasn't talk to me in years! Not one email. No phonecall! No letter! No nothing! He could get hit by a car for all I care!"

"What an evil little girl you are..." Havoc said, snapping her fingers she returned to her normal form. Akito smiled at Salior Ice and walked away, once neaar the apartments she forced herself to cry and ran over to the boys." Oh god what happened!"

Ice snapped her fingers and went back to normal form. She was wearing a blood red short sleeve school uniform shirt(Lori: like serena's) and a lavender school skirt that stopped at her knees. She followed Akito,staying a few fet behind her so she wouldn't be to close to Heero.

"A giant mutated snake and some other kind of monster attacked the city" Duo said

Akito was trembling and sniffling, tears running down her checks, "Oh.. you guys really scared me... " she murmured, wiping her face but still allowing tears to fall.

"Sorry" Duo said and wiped away Akito's tears. Suzie leaned against the wall and her eyes landed on Heero and Quater.

Heero and Quater talked quitely with one another, a hushed nodded and smiled weakly," It's alright..."

Suzie sighed and fixed the head band in her hair. Duo saw Suzie and asked Akito, "So who's you friend?"

"A friend for school, i suppose i could say that..." Akito murmured, looking at Heeero. He looked at her then Suzie and sighed deeply.

Duo blinked and watched them. Suzie closed her eyes,her left hand was shaking slightly "Hello Adin..Hi Quater.." She said. Even thoough she sounded calm she was beyond pissed

Akito looked at Suzie and sighed,"i-i... i think im just gonna go..." she murmured,"...i smell death..." she whispered, also no one heard her. Heero replied with solem,"Hey..."

Duo looked at Akito "Really?" He asked.

"Hi Nita" Quater said,walking over to Suzie. Suzie opened her eyes halfway and glared at heero

Akito looked shocked,".. I-.." she attempted to speak. She looked away, "..." Heero looked at her, as if seeing through her

Duo sighed and looked.

"It's been a while Adin..how have you been?" Suzie asked. Quater was now standing next to her

"The same.. alone, the normal. And you?" he asked.

Akito rubbed her eyes and whispered to Duo,"I know you smell it too.. dont lie to me.."

"How I felt on the last day you were here. You weren't never alone you had friends. You just chose to push them away..even me.." Suzie said,tears were feeling her eyes.

"I've been able smell death since I was little, Be more specific" Duo whispered

Heero shrugged,"More like you chose to hate me..." he replied.

Akito shifted slightly,"the smell of human death, of blood and decay.." she said, getting close enough to him. She smelt of blood. WuFei looked at everyone in slight confuion then looked at Trowa and shrugged

"You pushed everyone away Adin. Even your own father!" Suzie snapped,tears went down her face. Quater put an arm around Suzie. Duo quickly covered his nose and his mouth. The smell of blood on Akito was too strong

Akito sighed and moved a distence away, looking down.

Heero blinked,"I pushed him away for a reason.. but then.. things happened and i wasnt able to contact anyone anymore..."

"Bull shit! Why don't you just tell me the fucking truth already?" Suzie hissed.

"Suzie please clam down" Quater said. If Suzie got to upset she would get sick. Duo walked over to Akito

"The smell of blood is just a bit to strong" He whispered

"I am telling you the truth .. your just to blind..." Heero murmured, walking away into the apartment complex.

"You'd never understand..." Heero added.

Akito smiled flasely," I dont mind.. you dont have to be close to me if i smell..." she said. " Just dont tell anyone..."

"Try me. You're right pupil shrinks a little when you lie" Suzie said then started to have a coughing fit. Quater rubbed her back and softly started to hum.

"I won't I promise" Duo said then asked "So what exactally is the story between Ro and your friend?"

Akito sighed,"Well.. " she began. " The reason Heero calls me Mato is because i use to be called Maniac mato.. i use to get into fights alot as a child.." she murmured. " Me and Suzie we're friends.. Well since then she use to know.. Heero, he called him Hee-kun.. We were all really close at one point.. Heero told me he had to move away and started pushing everyone away.. So one day me and him got into a fight.. and after that he left the next day.. No one knew what happened.. Suzie was pissed and all depressed when Heero didnt show up to her performance.." she stopped for a moment.

"And he didint call anyone... or emailled... so she hates him now..." Heero looked right at her and repeated himself, his pupils did not shrink nor did they move. He looked right through her then walked away.

Quater glared at Heero as he comfort Suzie. Duo sighed and looked at Akito

"I may not have known Ro for a long time but I can tell you this: The guilt is eating him away. He talks in his sleep about it and goes on about how much he thinks Suzie must hate him. Then he gets upset cause he thinks that she's with an other guy and has forgotten about him"

Akito shrugged,"Well, im sorry to say this.. and it may sound cruel but.. i seriously could care less.."she murmured, sighing. Hatori run up the Akito

"oh Sempai!" Akito said, looking shocked.

"What do you think your doing?" Hatori asked. Akito looked down and sighed

"Sorry.. sempai.." she whimpered. Walking off with a irrate Hatori behind her.

Duo watched Akito walked off then looked over at Quater and blinked when he saw him walking with Suzie

"Hey Quat were are you going?" He asked. Trowa followed Heero into the apartment then pinned Heero against the wall with one hand

" What do you want Trowa?" Heero asked coldly.

Hatori turned the corner then eyed Akito,

"Why were you talking to that boy?" she asked.

Akito shrugged,"No reason..."

"I'm taking my cousin home. She doesn't live to far from here. I'll be right back" Quater said.

"Ok man" Duo said then turned to WuFei and asked "Where's Tro and Ro?".

"I wanna know why you were acting like a bastard to that girl" Trowa said

WuFei sighed,"THere in the house... I would advise you going in there Maxwell..." he said, crossing his arms.

"Didnt you hear Mato? She went through the hold thing... And it's my past not yours... Back off"

"Why?" Duo asked. He started to play with his braid of out boredom.

"My stepsis my involvement. I want to hear your side of the story" Trowa said,a murderous look in his eyes. Suzie coughed as she leaned against Quater as they walked

A purleish black cat, appeared in the window. It hissed as Trowa, it's golden eyes gleaming. Heero stared at it,"It's already told.. your just to stupid to see it Trowa..."

"I only heard your friend's side. Everyone knows there's two sides to each story" Trowa said then saw the cat and walked over to it,holding out his hand

"Hi there kitty witty" He said softly

The cat hissed, it's eyes gleaming. It's claws painted pitch black, then it calmed down. It's name tag read, Bachi. Heero blinked.

Trowa looked at the name tag

"Bachi huh? That's a pretty name for a cat" He said and he started to pet the cat

The cat moved away from Trowa and jumped onto Heero's head, purring loudly. It patted Heero's head as if it was a drum, Heero petted it and plucked a note out from it's collar.

"What does it say?" Trowa asked,sitting on the couch. He watched Heero and the cat from his seat

Heero looked at Trowa,"Now, this.." he said, holding up the note.

"Is none of your business..." he said. He opened it and read it, it was from Akito. Which would explain Bachi, her evil hell span cat.

Trowa sighed then heard tapping at the window. He turned his head to the window and saw a baby white tiger. He picked up the tigery and picked up the photo from it's collar. The picture was of Heero and Suzie when they were little

Heero nodded and whispered something into the cat's ear. It hissed and jumped out of the window,landing gracefully into the dead tree.

Trowa studied the picture then laughed as the tiger laid in his lap

Bachi jumped out of the tree and into Akito's arms, she smirked. Akito turned around and walked away, humming softly to herself.

Trowa held up the picture of where Heero could see it

Heero looked at the picture and sighed slightly

"Where did you get that?" he asked, looking slightly embarassed,

"This baby tiger" Trowa said,pointing at the tiger. He was still laughing

Heero rubbed his temples and went into his room." You people are so evil..."

"What you looked cute in the picture Heero!" Trowa laughed as Duo and WuFei came in

Heero shook his head

"You are evil Trowa..." he said, closing the door behind him.

WuFei lookede at Trowa, then at the closed door. "Whats going..?"

Trowa handed the picture to WuFei and Duo.

Duo looked at the picture and started to laugh loudly "Dude that's priceless!"

A smile crossed WuFei's face and he shook his head

"Wow..." he said. It was all he could say.

The tiger in Trowa's lap yawned. Duo had to lean agaist WuFei for support cause he couldn't stop laughing

WuFei began to laugh, slipping slightly. Then he broke out into loud laughter

Duo laughed "God that's priceless! Trowa where did you get that picture?" He laughed

The white tiger mewed and pawed at Trowa's stomach

Trowa picked up the tiger and petted her head "Hi there little one"

It mewed cutely and pawed at Trowa's hands, wanting to play.

Trowa smiled and took out a string and started to play with the tiger

The white tiger's eyes when wide and it pounced on the string.

Trowa chuckled softly and lightly pulled on the string

Another hiss came from the window, it was Bachi. Tapping loudly on the glass.

Duo walked over to the window and opened it for Bachi to come in

Bachi spotted Duo's braid and jumped towards it, slapping it with it's paws and purring devilishly.

Duo smiled and chuckled softly

"Hi there Kitty" He said,watching Bachi play with his braid

Bachi blinked and looked up at Duo, still pawing at the braid. It began to climb up Duo's leg and rested on his head. From the open window they could hear Akito,"Kazumi Bachi! Where are you! Come here boy!"

Duo looked at Akito then at Bachi "So I'm guessing your name's bachi then? Nice to meet you"

The cat meowed and pawed Duo's head, purring.

"Bachi!" she called again, looking as though she had ran a 40 mile marathon

Duo smiled then whistled out the window. Trowa chuckled. The baby white tiger looked like a mummy cause it got wrapped around in the string

Akito's head shot upward, she blinked then leaned forward slightly. Realizing who it was, she waved.

"Hey!'" she called

"Hey!" Duo said the pointed to his head "Looking for him?" He asked,pointing to Bachi who was on his head

Akito nodded,"Stupid Bachi!... He always runs off like this... Hold on.." she murmured, heading up the stairs

Duo petted Bachi. Trowa got up with Tigey in his arms and walked towards Heero's room

Heero was laying in his bed, his back facing the door. Bachi purred and nuzzled into Duo's hand, there was a knock on the door.

Trowa quietly opened the door and tiptoed over to Heero's bed. Duo walked over to the door and opened the door

Akito was at the door, sweating. Her hair pulled back into a ponytail. ".. H-hii..."

"Hi" Duo said. One of his hands were still petting Bachi

Akito smiled half way, Bachi tilted it head and jumped into Akito's shirt. She epped slightly and blushed,"Your such a pervert Bachi..."

Duo chuckled some. The picture of Heero and Suzie that Trowa gave him was sticking out of his pocket

Akito blushed, "..." she looked away, petting Bachi slightly.

"Can i come in?" she asked, also in a whisper. Heero was sound asleep, not notcing Trowa.

"Sure" Duo said and stepped aside to let Akito. Trowa smirked evilly and set the mummified tigey right infront of Heero

The tiger began to wiggle and paw at Heero,"Mew~?" Akito smiled and walked in. WuFei looked at her,"...""

Trowa took out his camra and pressed record,waiting. Duo closed the door then walkd over to the chair Trowa was sitting in

Heero opened slightly slowly, the cat face to face with him. He let out a loud, girlish sounding yell. Akito stared a WuFei for a moment. "..." Out of no where he attempted to punch her. She ducked, yelping it alarm. He kicked, she blocked. He punched, she dodged and countered. She was up against a wall, staring at him.

Trowa started to laugh now trying to hold the camra still "Priceless! I'm pretty sure Suzie will love this".

"Fei what the hell is wrong with you?" Duo asked,walking over to them

WuFei punched her, striking hwe across the face. She blinked, blood coming from her mouth. she got up, he attacked again. She dodged, kneeing him in the stomach. He then wrapped an arm around her neck and put her into a choke hold

Duo grabbed a book and WuFei on the head with it

Akito tapped his arm, WuFei let go. She flopped onto the floor, coughing. And sweating

Duo knelt down next to Akito and helped her up

Akito couldnt stand, her knees buckled and she fell over. WuFei smiled at her, shaking his head and looking out of the window

Duo picked up Akito and laid her on the couch before punching WuFei right in the gut as hard as he could

Heero flinched, falling off the bed and onto the ground. Breathing had easily blocked the attack

"Whats the matter Maxwell?" he asked.

Trowa kept laughing then pressed the stop button to stop recording and put the camra in his pocket

"Jeez Heero didn't know you were afraid of baby white tigers" He said.

"Damn it Fei you just don't attack people out of no where for no reason!"

Heero glared death at Trowa

"... Well i didn't know you were such a dick..." he replied.

WuFei raised an eye brow,"Why can't i? I dont see anything that says i cant...She's fine..."

Trowa picked up the tiger and took off the string "When you mess with my sister you mess with me"

Duo growled at him

Heero rolled his eyes at Trowa.

"...Sempai.. i think that wasnt very nice..." Akito murmured, wiping the blood from her mouth and sitting up slightly.

WuFei looked at her,"Well you clearly werent prepared you brainless bimbo..."

The tiger yawned and stared at Heero. The tigers collar was a ribbon that looked familiar to Heero.

"Someone explain" Duo said

Heero blinked and stared at the ribbon."..." he fell silent. Akito got up, stumlbing slightly.

"... He use to be my teacher..." she murmured.

"And this sorry excuse of lazy use to be my student.. Still as dumb as ever

There was a tag attached to the ribbon. It looked worned out. It read "To Suzie, Love Adin".

Duo sighed and sat down "My brain's gonna be dead by the end of the day"

Heero looked like his heart had just been crushed. he sighed and got up. Akito went over to Duo and went behind him, grabbing his braid and undoing it.

"Maxwell i think your much dumber than Mato could ever be..." WuFei said.

Trowa read the tag

"You gave this to her before you left didn't you?" He asked.

Duo only gave him a side glare before closing his eyes

Heero nodded slowly, looking down. Akito began to play with Duo's hair.

"Ohh my, you have such nice hair...Mfm~ im jealous!" she nuzzled him

Trowa untied the ribbon from Tigey's neck and gave it to Heero

"I can tell that you still care for her but you need to let her know Heero. Tell her how you really feel about her".

Duo smiled and chuckled "Hey that tickles"

Akito giggled.

"Doesnt matter..~" she said, twisting the hair in her fingers and hands. Heero took the ribbon and stared at it for a mild period of time then sighed. He nodded.

Duo smiled softly "This feels nice".

Trowa took out a blood red ribbon from his pocket and put around Tigey then handed Tigey to Heero

"I'm pretty sure this little one belongs to Suzie too"

Heero took Tigey and smiled sadly at it, then petted it softly. "I suppose your right..."


End file.
